Briefly described, the present invention relates to micromachines. In this regard, embodiments of the invention may be construed as micromachine systems. An embodiment of such a micromachine system includes a substrate that defines a trench. First and second microelectromechanical devices are arranged at least partially within the trench. Each of the microelectromechanical devices incorporates a first portion that is configured to move relative to the substrate.
Other embodiments of the invention may be construed as methods for forming arrays of micromachines. In this regard, an embodiment includes the steps of providing a substrate and forming a trench in the substrate. First and second microelectromechanical devices are arranged at least partially within the trench. Each of the microelectromechanical devices includes a first portion that is configured to move relative to the substrate.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.
The present invention generally relates to micromachines and, more specifically, to systems and methods that provide high density packing of micromachines on a substrate.
Micromachines, such as microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices, are becoming prevalent in numerous applications. These devices are able to provide mechanical functionality on an extremely small scale. For example, a typical micromachine can be formed on the scale of tens of nanometers to millimeters.
Oftentimes, micromachines are formed on substrates, e.g., a semiconductor wafer. A single substrate can include hundreds of micromachines or more. The number of micromachines that are able to be provided per unit area of substrate, i.e., the packing density of the micromachines, is influenced by several factors. For example, the size of the micromachines and spacing provided between adjacent micromachines affect the packing density of the micromachines.
Since there is a seemingly perpetual desire to increase the packing density of micromachines, there is a need for systems and methods that address this and/or other desires.